Stolen
by Alice108009
Summary: What if when Yuki Kuran was a baby, Rido Kuran stole her away killing both Haruka and Juri in the process. What if Senri Shiki was Yuki's brother instead of Kaname. What if Yuki went to join Cross Academy's Night Class and what if she was friends with all the other vampires and she too was a vampire. Rated T just to be safe please R&R this is my first story.
1. Stolen

Rido looked into kind Juri's eyes as she kept her child into her arms. The little baby, whom she named Yuki, screamed for she had already seen her own father being impaled before her. Her brother was nowhere to be found, and Juri was defenseless against this all powerful vampire pureblood. She was a pureblood too, but he was way more powerful.

"You know Juri. I could save Yuki, bring her to live with Monica and I. We do have a son, almost her age. I'm sure he will adopt her well, since they are cousins." Rido says reaching for the child at which point is now screaming. Juri brings her closer to her chest and the child screams even louder. "Aw, she's screaming, you must be hurting her Juri. You know, you could've had a wonderful life with me, and you could've bore my children, but you had to pick my brother. Now, I'll be taking little Yuki, and don't try to stop me." Rido slowly takes the child. Then, using only his hand, Rido slashes right through Juri's head. He becomes a blur as he gets farther and farther away, and slowly Juri accepts the cold embrace of death, if it meant to be with her sweet husband again.


	2. 9 Years

*** 9 years later***

"Senri! Mama says you have to play with me!" Yuki yells waiting in the foreyard.

"She did not now be quiet Yuki, I'm trying to read." He says sitting on the last step of the stairs. He was reading '_To Dusk and Dawn'_an old classic about love never gone old with vampires. Yuki walks up and glares at him with her big, copper, puppy dog eyes. Senri sighs rolling his pale blue eyes and gets up. Yuki was always jealous of him because she was only a year younger than him, but he still read bigger books, and could comprehend more than her. Also, he always got the complements of how smart, and mature he'd gotten and how big his fangs were, whilst Yuki only got how cute she was and what pretty hair she had.

"Come on Senri let's go play predator and prey." Yuki always loved combat games, instead of the girly stuff her mom tried to do.

"Fine, but this time I'm the predator." He sighed.

"Not so fast you two." Monica said with a laugh. "You can play later, but tonight we have a ball to go to. Yuki, it's going to be your first time dancing with a boy so we have to make you look cute." Yuki groaned and went and took her mother's hand. She slowly led her up the spiral staircase and into her room.

Yuki hated this kind of thing. Dresses, and bonnets weren't her thing. She mostly liked to wear some of Senri's clothes since she admired her brother. Soon though her mother had her dressed from head to toe in stockings, shiny dress shoes, a sparkly purple headband, and a lavender taffeta dress with spaghetti straps. It complemented her dark chocolate hair nicely along with her marble white skin. Yuki, on the other hand thought she looked dreadful.

"Yuki, you look like a pureplood princess. Like you are supposed to, well almost pureblood." She brushed a stray hair from her face. She sighed as she looked into the reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." her mother said.

"It's time to go my dear." Rido said entering the room. He was all dressed in an olive colored suit as well as Senri standing next to him. Yuki slowly walked forward a blank expression on her face and passed right by them. Monica stepped forward with a wavering smile and kissed her kind husband. He smiled and ushered her out.


	3. Dancing and Blood

On the way there Yuki was so filled with rage. She outright hated this dress. It showered her bony shoulders and the straps kept falling off. She also knew people would pinch her cheeks and tell her that she was adorable, which she disliked very much. Yuki was just glad that they had finally gotten there so she didn't have to sit in a wordless car the whole time.

The underground ballroom was filled with people. Some movie stars and models she noticed, but others just seemed to fade with the crowd. Some people said hello, and some bowed in respect, but it was all boring to Yuki. She followed closely behind Senri, gripping his hand tightly. Her footsteps struggled to keep pace with his, but he squeezed her hand, telling her that he still cared. One of his friends caught up with him, she believed his name was Takuma Ichijo. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes, but his smile never faltered. He was glad to introduce himself to Yuki, but Senri told him not to.

"She's not worth your time Takuma. You'd be better off talking to a tree." Takuma laughed but still took her hand in his. He gently placed his lips on her hand and bowed.

"Good evening Ms. Yuki, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Takuma Ichijo." She couldn't help but blush at his gentlemanlike behavior, but still she said not a word. This was how she acted at social gatherings. Just plain emotionless. She had to be like this to control her mother. She used to be a model, but now she was more of an alcoholic. Her mom was always getting drunk and so Yuki had to stay calm. "Would you give me the pleasure of dancing with you later?" he asked kindly. She gave a slight nod and that warm smile grew even warmer.

"Great, yet another thing for my mother to gawk at. Takuma why did you just ask that?" he sighed.

"Hello." A new voice trailed off. I looked to see a copper haired beauty. Her hair hung in loose curls along her back and her eyes stayed as emotionless as Yuki's. She wore a white dress not unlike hers', but it fit her better.

"Ruka. You're here too, that's great." Takuma said. Ruka curtsied to Senri and Yuki in a nonchalant way, but then she started to gaze off into the distance.

I suppose you will be dancing, no, Yuki." She asked sitting down. Yuki just nods and hears her mother slowly walk over. She's still sober, which is a good sign that Yuki won't have to take her mother's drunk chatter.

"Yuki the ball is about to begin, why not go grab a partner. Oh, Ruka, you look divine, why don't you come too." She said. Yuki takes her mother's hand and hops off her chair.

"Lady Yuki, won't you dance with me?" Takuma asks. Yuki quietly nods and takes his outstretched hand. Her mother squeaks with joy and runs up to her quickly.

"Aw Takuma that's so sweet. Okay Yuki, remember the steps I taught you and don't step on his toes." She smiles then runs away. Takuma leads her to the inside of the dance floor and takes her hand. He gently places one hand on her waist and takes her hand in his. She avoids his gaze and puts a hand on his shoulder. Once the music starts she keeps her eyes mostly on her own feet rather than her partner.

"Just look at me and you'll be fine." He smiled. She looks up and stares right into his eyes and he leads her in an elegant way. She only stepped on his feet a few times, but all was okay. Everyone rotated and she found herself dancing with a fiery orange headed boy. He really looked like he didn't want to be here, but he also kept looking over to Ruka. His eyes were a menacing orange too, and he had tan skin, but she felt a heat emanating from him.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Shiki." She says. He avoids her gaze and stays silent for a moment.

Then he suddenly mumbles, "Akatsuki Kain." She puffs out her cheeks and he spins her off to the next person.

Next she finds herself dancing with her brother. "Awwww, how sweet!" her mother yells snapping pictures. Yuki purposely stepped on his toes, trying to get a reaction out of him. He sent her nasty glares and winced every time she did, but that was all. Her next partner was a boy with wavy blonde locks that bounced every time he moved. He was focusing on his feet as well, but he was a good dancer when he didn't. The boy had ice blue eyes, unlike Senri's who were a paler blue.

"It looks like you can't dance either." He smirked staring into her eyes. She puffed out her cheeks and she felt the tips of her ears grow red. Yuki looked past this snobbish boy to see Senri actually looking like he was enjoying himself with a small orange haired girl. "Anyway, my name is Hanabusa Aidou." He says blandly. She was about to say something, but he cut her off. "Don't bother with your name I already know it. Yuki." Yuki quietly avoids his gaze and he spins her back into the arms of Takuma. He presumably bowed and she quietly curtsied. The music stopped and he escorted her out.

"Great job Yuki!" he said. "I really hope we can become great friends." He says and quietly kisses her on the cheek. Yuki holds a hand to her cheek and blushes wildly. She was only nine, that was a big deal for her. Especially since he was two years older than her.

Monica ran up to her and hugged Yuki tightly. Then, she pat little Takuma on the head. "Yuki you were so amazing out there; you too Takuma." She squeezed her tighter and tighter until Yuki shoved her off. Yuki could smell the alcohol on her breath and she sighed. "Yuki, it looks like you have yourself a little boyfriend." She slurred into her ear. Yuki saw Senri approach and she ran over to him. Her father stood and took his wife's hand.

"Dear, it's time for us to dance." Rido said. Senri quietly took Yuki's hand and led her away. Takuma followed and everyone else fell in. They all went to a quiet back room. Yuki went and sat in a large plushy chair in the corner. Yuki didn't feel like playing with the others. For some strange reason she felt distant from all the others. Like she didn't belong there. She noticed another girl with short lavender hair and emotionless eyes standing toward a nearby wall. Yuki hadn't noticed her before, but it was like she wasn't there a second ago. Suddenly the door opened. A tall dark cloaked man entered. His eyes were shrouded, but Senri could tell something was wrong.

"Who here…" he paused, "is a pureblood?" Yuki shrunk away in fear. His eyes were dyed crimson, with a red luster. She didn't know what gave her away, the sudden flick in Senri's eyes, or her aura, but he knew. The man was over to her in a flash. He took a fist full of her hair and turned her head to the side. Yuki screamed in terror. First his tongue trailed up her neck which made her shiver, and then, like a thousand needles his fangs sunk in. She could hear him gulping blood in pints. She shook violently as everything faded before her. She felt cold, freezing, and she was losing her senses. Her world slowly faded to black.

Yuki awoke with something warm being coaxed into her mouth. She swallowed it and found more coming her way. When Yuki opened her eyes her fangs were into two puncture holes in someone's hand. Yuki noticed Senri trying to ignore the pain he felt, but Yuki just kept drinking. When she finally let off Senri yanked his hand away. Akatsuki stood on top of the man smirking. The rest of them stared at her in awe. Tears started to form in Yuki's eyes and they suddenly spilled out. She felt so vulnerable right then, that anything could break her. Then, Rido entered the room and saw the man laying on the ground. Rido inspected the puncture wounds on her neck and congratulated Akatsuki on his first capture of a Level E.

"Children, all of your parents are waiting for you." Rido said and everyone filed out. He picked Yuki up and led her out.


	4. Night Class

***7 Years Later***

"What!" Yuki yelled out.

"We're sending you to a new school with Senri. It's a special private school. The principal is a pacifist that believes vampires and humans can co-exist. Without your father here I'd like to send you away so you'll be safe from the council and everything." Her mother said. "All of your other friends will be there, but you will have to start taking blood tablets. It's a special pill to cure vampire cravings." Yuki was about to go mad. She didn't want to leave her mother, because Yuki felt her mother wasn't safe to be alone. She couldn't go against her mother though, and so she went to her room and started packing. In only a few days she would be gone to Cross Academy.

"Senri, since dad's been gone mother's sending us to a private school!" she burst through Senri's room door and found him packing a suitcase.

"I already know Yuki. Father's been fighting with the senate and so mother doesn't think it'll be safe here." He sighed. Yuki sits on his bed and scowls. "Don't do that Yuki it'll ruin your beautiful face." He said. Senri was always speaking about beauty and how to preserve it, she guessed he wanted to be a model like their mother. She stormed out of Senri's room and slammed the door to hers.

The next few days went by fast and she found herself now at the door of her house all ready to go. She wore a large brown pi-coat with her white uniform. Senri wore the same, but instead of a white skirt with black knee socks, he wore long white pants. Their mom fixed his collar and buttoned up his shirt, and then she kissed her forehead and they were off. In the car Yuki sat close to Senri and he put his arm around her as a sign of protection. She felt distant to her mother and father, but with Senri she felt safe. Even though he was quiet and almost always annoyed with her, she knew and he knew they had to protect each other.

"Senri, do you think before we got there, we could…share blood?" she asked innocently. Yuki had been working on her biting and getting her fangs out, but before she was deprived of blood she wanted a special moment with her brother. Senri nodded and leaned into his sister. Slowly he licked her neck and penetrated it with his razor sharp fangs. He drank a pint of blood or so and she did the same to him. Yuki wasn't really quenched, but she was satisfied. Senri wiped a stream of blood from her mouth. Then, they were there.

Yuki gawked at the huge school in front of her. There was a huge school building, and two dorms leading from it. A man stepped forward and Senri stepped in front of me. He had long tawny hair and wore glasses. He also had on a green shawl and baggy, lounge clothes. "Good morning, my name is Kaien Cross, and I presume you are Yuki and Senri Shiki? Mr. Shiki you can let your guard down around me, I am an ex-hunter. As you can see I take a more cheerful approach on life." He said. Senri still eyed him, but did relax a little. "You can find everyone else "like" you in the moon dorm to your right. Remember, there is no blood drinking of any of the students, your studies will not be started until you have control over your bloodlust whilst using the blood tablets." Yuki stared at the ground. "Also you may call me headmaster or chairman, and I would get to know me well, because it's my choice whether you live or die here." She grabbed Senri's hand and held it tight.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind we'll be going. It was nice meeting you, headmaster." He said monotone. The headmaster smiled at Yuki as she passed and she showed a faint grin. When she got in there it was like her own rendition of her house. There were two staircases and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a lounge below the staircase equipped with two couches and a table underneath an elegant rug. On each side there were rooms for girls and on the other side the rooms for boys. Ruka came to the edge of the staircase and Rima followed along with Seiren the violet haired girl from a long while ago.

"Hello Yuki." Rima said to her whilst sliding down the stair rail. She came to a halt and took Yuki's hand. Although she hadn't been good friends with her earlier, over time Rima and her had gotten along nicely. Rima taught Yuki a lot of things about being elegant and proper.

"It's glad to see you go here Rima." Yuki smiled.

"It looks like we'll be roommates this year. Ruka has decided that instead of rooming with me she'll room with Seiren." Rima said. Yuki grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs. The bed rooms were just as amazing as the entrance. Decedent molds on the walls, two queen sized beds, a large window which showed a perfect view of the sunset, and they each go their own closet. Suddenly, as Yuki was checking out her new bed, there was a crash downstairs.

Both girls ran downstairs to see a shattered tea set and a large spill on the cream colored carpet. "Takuma!" Hanabusa yelled. "I told you, no tea until after our classes." Both of the golden haired boys looked to Rima and Yuki as they strode forward.

"Let me help you." Yuki said reaching for the shards of glass.

"Yuki don't." Hanabusa said knocking her hand out of the way, which only made her cut herself on a shard. Yuki winced in pain as she brought her cut finger up to her face. Aidou took her hand in his and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Even Hanabusa had to have sympathy for Yuki, she was just a sweet, innocent, discombobulated girl and it was hard for someone not to feel bad when they hurt her.

"No Aidou, it's fine it's only a little cut." She said sticking her finger into her mouth.

"Yuki you can be so foolish sometimes, trying to touch broken glass." Takuma laughed. She looked at him and to him she looked like a little, hurt, and lost puppy. he took a broom and a dust pan and swept it all up.

Akatsuki descended the staircase and looked upon the people. "Ugh I never should've come down here" he sighed.

"Aw cousin come join the fun." Hanabusa said. Akatsuki just rolled his eyes and walked past them. He, being the oldest one of the group, and Yuki being the youngest, didn't communicate very much, but they were still friends.

"Here." He said tossing her a black plastic holster. "Those are your blood tablets. This is your pack for the week. The headmaster said you get a refill every week or until you run out." Yuki gulped. All she drank was blood, so she didn't know how to handle the tablets. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Once she dropped the white chalky pill in it dissolved and made the water turn a light red color, not even close to the color of blood. She slowly let a drop, drip onto her tongue. It didn't really taste like anything, but she didn't crave blood, but she wasn't filled up either. It was only satisfying. Even Senri's blood would've been better than that.

"So Yuki how is it?" Rima asked holding a glass of water of her own. Yuki shrugged and took a long sip. Rima dropped her own tablet in and took a sip. "Well I've already had to take them so I'm pretty used to it, but it is pretty bland." She sighed. Yuki slammed the empty glass down.

"Class is starting soon, so we better go!" Yuki yelled grinning from cheek to cheek, but on the inside, she felt lonely. Suddenly, someone burst through the doors. It was the headmaster.


	5. A Warm Welcome and No Classes

"I'd like all of the Night Class students to report to an assembly. I um, lied to you about classes starting today. I hope you've already acquired yourself onto the blood tablets Yuki." He winked. She slowly followed Rima to the main foyer. All of the other vampires were gathered too. "I am going to introduce you all to the day class as the advanced students taking a special course here. I want no blood drinking or you will suffer consequences." He seemed dark right then, but his happy-go-lucky attitude came right back. Then, he pushed open the doors and led the, rather small, Night Class to the gates. As soon as the gates opened, everyone grew silent. Yuki stood out in front with Shiki close behind her.

"Good evening Day Class students. I would like to introduce you to a class of elite individuals. They are starting here as a class that attends the school during the night. They are the Night Class. Yuki tried not to be afraid, she'd heard of humans being a foul race without any power. Even their president's choices were influenced by the vampire council. She'd also heard that they would exclude, beat, or even kill anyone that was different. Yuki took a step back and bumped into Senri's chest. There were so many eyes watching her Yuki couldn't take it. Suddenly someone broke the silence.

"Hello ladies!" Hanabusa yelled stepping in front of her. Girls screamed in pure joy as he winked to all of them. She couldn't blame them for fawning over him all of the vampires were extremely beautiful. "I look forward to making friends with every single one of you." He yelled. I heard the boys whispering about her.

"She's so tiny it's adorable." They said and she blushed. Yuki felt relieved though, Hanabusa saved her from having a mental break down.

"Thank you Hanabusa Aidou for that lovely introduction." The headmaster said. Aidou pushed Yuki back into the crowd as he stepped back.

"Thank you all, it was a pleasure talking to you." He said bowing as he motioned for everyone to go. Yuki saw Takuma give a slight smile and she relaxed a little. They all headed back inside and Yuki went straight to her room. Someone knocked on her door moments later.

"Yuki, someone left a surprise for us." Rima said coming in. She held two boxes in her hands. "This one's for you." She said handing her one. Yuki opened it and pulled out a gown. It was velvet red taffeta with a ruffled bottom. It was shorter on the right side than the left and came with red pin heels. The top was two straps that went across her arms. "I'm guessing it's for a welcome party set up by those Day Class students." She said.

Rima started to get into her dress and Yuki helped her. It looked like a blue ballerina gown on the bottom with long black sleeves. Yuki put her dress on and slipped the stilettos on her delicate feet. "Everyone's waiting." She said heading out the door. Rim had really opened up to her in the past few years. She worked as a model like Yuki's mother and most of the time had a monotone voice and no emotions. Yuki really had an effect on her and got her to open up.

Yuki slowly descended the stair case taking extra cautions to her heels. Everyone was waiting wearing beautiful dresses, black suits with red ties and black vests. Senri took her hand and walked her down toward the door. Yuki instantly noticed Ruka in rosy pink dress. She looked much older than 18. Her hair was up in a bun and she stood tall and proud, kind of like a mother. Of course Sierin was nowhere to be found. "Let's go party." Aidou said throwing open the doors. They all headed for the main building since it seemed there would be no classes tonight.

Inside the royal ballroom glistened a winter wonderland full of white and crystals. Pillars were wrapped in white curtains that spiraled down. There was also a top level with a balcony and an amazing view. There were girls just gawking at the night class boys and some guys were staring at her. She blushed and took in the sweet scents of blood. The humans were really delicious. She had to control herself, they weren't that appetizing, the other's blood was a lot more rich and succulent. She exited to the left wall and stood against a pillar just watching everyone find a partner and start to dance. Akatsuki and Ruka paired up, some approached Senri, but he blandly turned them down. Rima examined the snack bar and picked up a glass of punch. Takuma gladly danced with anyone who approached and Hanabusa danced with three girls at once. Yuki looked around, Seiren was nowhere in sight.

A boy approached her. "Um-um, would you mind dancing with me?" he asked blushing.

Yuki blushed also. "I'm sorry, I don't really dance, I'm just here to watch basically." The boy looked disappointed but smiled.

"Aw you're so cute, it's ok you don't have to." He said and ran off. In an instant, something caught her eye. It was silver. She turned to see someone staring directly at her. It was a tall boy, with his tie loose and his jacket open. He wore a grim look, and his eyes showed emptiness. Yuki smiled and waved trying to be as sweet as she could. There was a different aura about this boy. It wasn't like a normal human's. He glared at her even more and turned away. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Senri, what are you doing?" she asked as he led her onto the dance floor.

"Don't affiliate yourself with that silver haired boy. He's different." Senri said and he started to dance with her. "He's dangerous." He then said.

"I was only trying to be nice." Yuki said turning away from him. "He did seem odd though. There is a strange aura." She then looked to her feet. Yuki suddenly felt a blood urge. She craved it. "Senri. I-I need to go." She said and he released her. Yuki hiked up her dress and ran out of the ballroom, little did she know, she had a follower.

Yuki felt like an idiot. She knew she wasn't fully weaned onto the blood tablets and she left them in her room. The heels were killing her so she had to walk instead. She came upon a fountain and immediately put her head under the water. She gulped down a whole bunch of it, but she still wasn't satisfied. She looked left and right, then, she realized she was lost.

"You're greedy, you know that." Someone said from behind. She turned to the silver haired boy. "You can't go five minutes without a blood urge." He said. "Remember though. No blood drinking on the school grounds." He barked out.

"How do you know about me?" she asked.

"I am a guardian of the school. I keep you vampires in line." He said refusing to even look at her. "I am also a hunter. I hunt down you monsters." Yuki was taken aback, she didn't think of her own race as monsters.

"I don't have time for you. I need those blood tablets." She started to panic. The boy walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Where are you taking me?" she asked tripping over her own dress.

"To the dorms." He merely said and she shut her mouth.

Once they got inside she gulped down two glasses with blood tablets. "What's your name?" Yuki asked.

"I don't think you need to know that." He said before leaving. About 30 minutes later the rest of the night class came back from the party, poor Yuki though, had fallen asleep on the couch in the foyer.


	6. Artemis

"Yawn. I am so tired." Hanabusa said stretching his arms. Rima put a hand to his mouth as she looked over at a soundly sleeping Yuki.

"Aw, she's kind of cute when she's sleeping." Takuma said. Senri came over and brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Everyone just leave her." Senri whispered. Everyone dispersed and went to their separate rooms.

"Senri, go get some rest, I'll watch over her." Akatsuki came out and said. Senri got up and nodded, then went to his room with Takuma. It wasn't like Akatsuki to take that initiative, but Senri was glad he did. Senri had gone forever watching over Yuki, making sure she didn't get taken or anything, and his mother had gone for a modeling job so he was the only one there for her. They were close, but they didn't show it. Level E's were all around just looking for a tasty pureblood to prey on. Yuki hadn't even gained any powers yet. The next morning she slowly awoke and Akatsuki was still watching her.

"Akatsuki-senpai, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Yawn, you fell asleep on the couch and I offered to watch you for Senri. He didn't want to wake you." He sighed laying back.

"Oh, that was nice of you." Yuki said sitting regularly. "Akatsuki, are we friends or are you just doing this because I'm the only one that comes from a pureblood, aside from Senri?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of both. Even though Senri is younger he still has most of the power. Us aristocrats would do anything for anyone with pureblood power. Also, we've know each other for a long time, so I'd say we are friends too." He made it sound so confusing Yuki couldn't really understand. Takuma came strolling down with some turquoise fine china and some jams.

"Tea, tea, all for me, tea, tea, all for me." He said enjoying his various tea's and jams. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you guys want some?" he asked when he saw us.

"Sure." Akatsuki said.

"Um, I guess." Yuki added. Takuma set the tea set on the table and sat on the couch next to Akatsuki. He poured the rose tea into three tea cups and handed each one to us. Yuki took a sip and sighed, Takuma always knew how to make the best tea.

"Ah, it's the first days of school, I can't wait until the evening." Takuma said. Yuki went over and poured herself a glass of water. I dropped a blood tablet in and took a long sip. Yuki still didn't like the taste of the tablet, and her mind wandered to the humans. '_What does human's blood taste like'_ she thought. All's she had was other vampire's blood her whole lifetime, and it was either, Senri's, her father's, or her mother's. Then, she thought of the two boys sitting in front of her. Takuma's powers were to turn anything to a molecular level, but he fought with a katana. Akatsuki conjured and controlled flames, and she was useless. Yuki felt as weak as a human since she didn't have an ability. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Yuki, the headmaster would like to see you." That silver haired boy said. She set her tea cup down and rose.

"Yuki, maybe I should accompany you." Akatsuki said rising as well.

"The headmaster said Yuki only, sit down and enjoy your tea, vampire." He added. Yuki gulped and looked over at Akatsuki. He was ready to burst, but she gave him a subtle hand sign and he quelled. Yuki followed the silver haired boy all the way to the main building.

"Who are you silver haired boy?" she asked. "You are so mysterious." She said.

"My name is Zero Kiriyu, and I guard the human students from your foul race." He said.

"We are not a foul race, I've never tasted human blood in my life, and it's not like I prey on them." Yuki retorted. "Why do you hate vampires so much anyway?" she asked.

Zero stopped and turned. "That's none of your business." Then he proceeded to lead on.

"Yes Miss. Yuki. I have a strange request for you." The headmaster asked her. "It has occurred to me that you are almost fully a pureblood, you have no special abilities, and you have never tasted human blood nor have had the craving to." Yuki nodded. "I'd like you to become sort of head of the Night Class. You see, the others in your class may not have the restraint of the pureblood blood, and some may try to prey on the human students, so we need someone to control them, even if you are the youngest, you have more power. You would be kind of like a Guardian, like Zero over here. If anyone gets a blood craving and some students happen to be around, if Zero isn't there I would like you to control the situation with any means possible." The headmaster looked into a drawer and took out a smallish wooden carved box. He opened the box and inside was a silver baton like thing.

"Headmaster, you can't be thinking about actually giving her that weapon." Zero said somewhat alarmed.

"Zero, she has nothing to defend herself with if she takes up this job." He explained to Zero. Yuki looked at the weapon and felt something inside her. It was like the weapon was calling to her in a sweet tender voice. '_Yuki, Yuuukkii.'_It seemed to call. She stepped forward and took the weapon. Yuki slung the weapon out until it grew into not a baton, but a long rod. "Now Yuki be careful with this weapon around the other vampires, it is an anti-vampire weapon after all." He said with a smile.

"Artemis, that's its name right," She turned to the headmaster, "or at least that's what it said. It told me its name was Artemis." The headmaster looked surprised, but he smiled and nodded.

"Yuki can you find your way back to the dorms by yourself, I need a minute with Zero?" he asked Yuki nodded, but she didn't really know how to get back. She took the strap that came with Artemis and attached it to her leg.

"Thank you." She said and headed out.

"Zero, I had to give her Artemis, it was Juri's wish that she would grow up under my protection and since she hasn't even gained her special ability, Artemis was the only option. This is why we made the Night Class, so that Yuki could get away from that man. He had plans for her, and she has the richest of the pureblood's blood, so she will get preyed on." The headmaster explained to Zero. Zero scowled but nodded.

"I still can't believe you even let them in here. I mean I guess that dense headed girl is okay, but the others won't hesitate for fresh blood, it's sick." Suddenly Zero dropped to his knee with a hand on his throat.

"Zero, have you been taking the tablets. They will help." He told him.

"They don't help anything. Whatever that woman did to me, I'm going to hunt her down an kill her!" he slammed a fist on the floor and some of the pictures on the wall shook.

Yuki strolled quietly on the campus. The bright sun hurt her skin, but she didn't really mind. Yuki was grateful to the headmaster for putting her in that position of authority, but she was kind of scared, she was the youngest and had little power over her fellow vampires. "Um hello." Someone said coming from another walkway. It was a girl, about her age. She had short orange hair and copper eyes. "Are you from the Night Class?" she asked with a warm smile. Yuki nodded being cautious. "Wow you guys really are beautiful." She said scoping Yuki. "Oh excuse me, I'm Sayori Wakaba what's your name." she said holding out her hand.

"Um, I'm Yuki Kuran." She said taking hold of the girls hand.

"Do you want to be friends Yuki?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Yuki smiled now and nodded. "I'm sure we'll talk later, but right now I've got to get to my class." She said. "Oh yeah, be wary of the gates walking to your classes today, I hear there are some girls trying to see some of the Night Class boys." She added before running off.


	7. Class Has Started

Yuki had made her first human friend. It was weird, but she was glad. Yuki found Sayori to be funny and nice. She finally made it back to the dorms in time to get ready for classes. She found Ruka yelling at Hanabusa about something Yuki thought she didn't need to know.

"Oh hello Yuki, where were you?" Ruka asked sounding annoyed.

"I had to speak to the headmaster about something." She said looking around, she obviously was preoccupied with other things.

"What about?" Hanabusa now asked.

"Oh, he asked me to watch over everyone here, make sure they don't prey on humans or anything. He also gave me a weapon." She said. then she lifted up her skirt and Hanabusa covered his eyes. Yuki took the weapon and lengthened it until it was a full rod.

"Hm, that's a peculiar weapon. Hanabusa said coming and touching it. he jerked his hand away as it gave him an electric shock.

"Oh I forgot to say, it's an anti-vampire weapon." She added and Hanabusa glared.

"Well then how are you able to wield it?" Ruka asked.

"I don't really know." She said. Yuki ran upstairs quickly to change just as the bells rung and everyone headed out. Yuki stayed close to Senri and as soon as they got to the gate everyone heard screaming. Outside stood almost all the female students. Hanabusa stood in the front and pushed open the gates. Almost a million of them screamed 'Idol' instead of Aidou, Yuki guessed that was his new nickname. She heard people talking about Akatsuki being labeled as wild, and a lot of girls looked at Senri. Takuma was smiling and waving like a celebrity. Hanabusa was living it up. He even talked to some of the girls and even went as far to ask what their blood types were. Yuki went over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't talk like that." She whispered to him. She noticed that boy Zero trying to keep the crowd back and she smiled. One girl was almost over the line, but he threw her such a cold glare she shrunk away.

"Get back to your dorms or its detention for everyone!" he yelled. Yuki giggled at his harshness and he glared at her too. "What are you laughing at?" he said scowling.

"You don't have to be so harsh." She said.

"Just go to your class." He said angrily. Yuki hurried along as they headed to the main class building. It was more of a free class, they got to talk, and most of the things they learned Yuki had already learned from her mother or father, or even her personal tutor.

"Remember, the night was made for vampires." The professor said. "You have some free time until the bell rings." He got up, took his book, and left. Then, the teacher's head popped back into the classroom. "Ichijou, Shiki, and other Shiki. The headmaster has a job for you." Takuma, Senri, and Yuki rose and headed to the main building.

"I have a job for you. There's a Level E in town and I need you to stop it. Go now we don't know who the next victim could be." He said and they all headed toward town.


	8. Level E

"Senri, what's a Level E?" Yuki asked

"Allow me to answer that." Takuma said. "A Level E is a vampire unlike us aristocrats or partly purebloods. They have lost all sense of humanity and prey on any human or vampire. They don't care who they are, they just want blood, and it is up to us sane vampires to stop them." he said with a straight face.

"Let's split up," Senri offered, "Yuki you take west, I'll take east, and Takuma you take north." Yuki and Takuma nodded and everyone headed off. Yuki searched the whole west side and came to a fountain. She saw a kid, trying to get his balloon out of a tree. She quickly jumped and got it for him. When she tried to give it back he ran away from her. When she finally caught up with him she tied the balloon around his wrist. She pulled her hand away, but he caught it and bit it drawing blood. She screeched and the boy looked up at her with a devilish smile and wild eyes.

"Level E." she said.

"Pureblood." He said barely able to make words. Yuki ran as he slashed at her, cutting her cheek. Yuki ran all the way to a large clock tower and rushed inside. Her legs grew weary as she climbed the steps. Finally she made it to the bell tower and shut the trap door. She thought she was safe, but the boy came in through the window. Yuki took out Artemis and tried to hit him with it. The Level E just jumped on the rod like a perching bird. She let out a scream as he slashed at her face. Suddenly, someone burst through the trap door.

"Die foul beast." he said and a gunshot was fired. "Open your eyes, it's gone." He said and Yuki uncovered her eyes. Kiryu was standing there with his gun drawn. Yuki read the label _Bloody Rose_It said. "You're a little more human than I thought." He said putting the gun away. "To think I would save you from a Level E." Zero said. "You're nothing like her." He mumbled to himself.

"Who's her?" she asked.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Takuma asked appearing with Senri.

"Kiryu, get away from her." Senri threatened.

"Is that any way to be treating the man who just saved her life, from a low leveled, Level E." he said giving Senri a threatening glare. Senri looked surprised and looked at Yuki. She nodded.

"Wait, Zero, are you calling me weak." She said angrily. Zero just ignored her and still glared at Senri.

"You know Kiryu-kun, your glare is kind of scary." Takuma said. "It's almost as if it's a challenge." His voice changed and he drew his katana.

"Don't fight. Zero-kun saved me from a Level E, you should thank him." She scolded.

"Senri onee-chan, can we just go back to the dorms, I never want to see a Bad vampire again." She said pulling Senri's sleeve as if she were 3 years old. Senri turned without a word and his regular emotionless expression.

"You heard it yourself Kiryu. She doesn't want to see any bad vampires again." Takuma said before he followed out.


	9. Christmas

***December 24th, Noon***

"I can't believe our classes are canceled. This is awesome." Hanabusa said throwing himself onto the couch.

"Hanabusa, you know there's a Christmas party right. The whole Night Class is throwing one later tonight, but the Day Class girls want to distribute gifts to you guys." Yuki said. "Also I have presents to everyone so it's not really a relaxation day."

"Yes, yes I know, but we don't have to learn anything." He said taking a long sip from a glass with blood tablets.

"Also, my mother and I want pictures from our party." Yuki said.

"She says if she doesn't get any pictures then we don't get Christmas presents." Shiki said. "Yuki really wants those presents." he added.

Seiren descended the staircase wearing her regular clothing. "Mistress Yuki, the female students are gathering outside." She said and disappeared back upstairs. Yuki grabbed Hanabusa's hand and ran upstairs to get the others. She gathered the boys and everyone went outside. Yuki wasn't going with them to make them go, but she needed to see Sayori. Yuki and Sayori had become good friends and they'd often meet before the night classes started. She had bought Sayori a gift along with all the others, but she had a feeling that if her schedule was so busy she may never see her.

As the gates opened they actually had different posts for each boy. Yuki went straight through making sure each boy got to their post and she ran off to find Sayori. They had been meeting at the fountain and that's where she went. Sayori came soon after carrying a wrapped present. "Hi Sayori." Yuki said setting the gift on the stone of the fountain. "Merry Christmas." She said cheerfully.

"Oh Yuki you shouldn't have." Sayori said like an old movie star. They swapped gifts and they both opened them at the same time. Yuki pulled out a necklace and realized it was the same one that she bought Sayori. They both started laughing. "It looks like we have the same tastes." Sayori said in between laughs. They both put the necklaces on and sat together for a little while.

"I'm sorry Sayori-chan, but I need to leave. We are having a Christmas party, the Night Class." She said taking her friends hands in hers. Yuki gave her a smile and ran off. When she got back all of the students were gone and the boys were unwrapping their gifts. Yuki went upstairs to get changed.

Yuki, using the money she had, had bought the girls each a special outfit for the party tonight. She changed into a long sleeved, fuzzy red, Santa girl dress with white fuzzy edging. She put on a Santa hat to match and looked around for Rima. Rima came out of her closet with a spaghetti strapped dress like hers and her hair in red ribbons with bells on the ends. Ruka came in shortly after with Seiren. Seiren wore the same dress with leggings and short, puffy sleeves. Ruka's dress was strapless, but she had two white fuzzy garter like bands on her arms. Yuki passed out the hats.

"I love Christmas." Yuki squealed in delight. All of the girls came downstairs and saw the boys putting up a tree. Yuki took out a camera and snapped a picture of an annoyed Akatsuki trying to string the lights up on the ladder. She took a picture of the three girls, and then got Senri to take one of all of them. Yuki took a picture of the lit and decorated tree, and she got a nice picture with Senri. The others put on some music and people pared to dance. Each couple took turns drinking each other's blood and it made Yuki feel sad that she had nobody special to her. She saw Hanabusa and Takuma talking with Rima and Hanabusa looked angry. Rima handed him something and Rima smiled at her. Yuki knew Rima had planned something and she saw Senri with the camera.

Both boys came over to Yuki. "I can't believe you're making me do this." Hanabusa said to Takuma.

"Oh Yuki." Takuma said. Both boys held something over her head. Yuki saw a big clove of mistletoe hanging above her head. Both boys kissed both of her cheeks and all of them stared at the camera for a perfect photo opp.

"I still can't believe you made me do that." Hanabusa said scowling.

"Stop acting like you didn't like it." Ruka teased. "Also we needed two guys of the same hair color, it would add more symmetry to the picture." She said.

"Mom's going to love that one." Yuki giggled. Then, Yuki remembered her final gift to deliver. She wanted to thank Zero for saving her life that time on her first day. She had bought him a gift of gratitude, but all this time and she forgot to give it to him. She reached into her pocket and felt around for the small box. It was still intact. '_I guess I'll give it to him on Christmas day.'_She thought. Yuki thought about it for a while, and then decided that she had to give it to him now. Yuki hurried out into the chilled air. It was snowing lightly and it dusted the grass. The thin fabric of her dress didn't really keep her warm, but she could deal with it. her fuzzy boots kept her feet warm at least.

"Where am I going to find Zero." She said looking around. Yuki thought he may be around the Night Class building patrolling so she started to walk around. Suddenly, she heard giggling.

"Are you okay." A girl whispered to another. They were two girls from the Day Class. Yuki ran into the clearing they were in to intervene.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave." Yuki said stepping in front of them. The two girls had a camera and Yuki knew they were trying to snap shots. "I'll have to take that camera too. You aren't supposed to be around here." She snapped. The girls were two upperclassmen and Yuki knew that she wouldn't have much authority over them.

"Fine you don't have to yell." She said, but when one of the girls got up she cringed in pain.

"Oh no are you cut, you need to get out of here before…"

"Yuki, what are you doing out here all alone." Hanabusa said coming out from the forest. Yuki had just taken blood tablets, so she wasn't affected by the girls blood.

"Oh my gosh, it's Idol, and Kain Akatuski!" the girls screeched.

"We only came out here because we smelled blood." Hanabusa's eyes were a great red color and Yuki could tell he had the blood lust.

"Hanabusa don't, you know the rules!" Yuki yelled, but he kept after the girls. Yuki didn't want to, but she slung out Artemis. Akatsuki stopped it with his hand. He licked his palm as it gave him a nasty burn. Yuki kept her eyes on Aidou.

"Can I have some of you blood." He asked showing his fangs. The girl screamed backing away. Yuki ran in front of the girl and slapped Hanabusa straight in the face.

"HANABUSA. REGAIN YOUR SENSES!" she yelled.

Hanabusa was shocked, but he still wore that hungry look. "Fine then Yuki. Why not offer me your blood." He turned Yuki so he held one of her wrists down and one to his mouth. She was stuck with her back against his chest. One of his fangs penetrated her palm and the next one as well.

"He-he's a vampire!" the girl screamed. There was a click, and a gun was placed to Aidou's back. Akatsuki now jumped into the action and flames appeared around Zero. Hanabusa still preyed on Yuki, forcefully taking her blood. Zero shot his Bloody Rose.

Aidou would've been killed in an instant, if Yuki hadn't made him duck by kicking his leg. Akatsuki's flames had vanished, and Yuki was free. "No, blood drinking on school grounds." Zero said. Aidou looked surprised.

"Zero," Yuki yelled, "you could've killed him! As for you Hanabusa, you know the rules! Akatsuki, you will be punished too, for not trying to stop him." Akatsuki sighed losing his cool image for a second. Seiren came down from the trees and placed a hand on their heads, erasing their memories. "Get back to the party, both of you!" she yelled.

"You get really scary when you're angry Yuki." Akatsuki said before taking Hanabusa away.

"Try to control your classmates a little better next time." Zero said turning to leave. Little did Yuki know, the blood lust was on Zero.

"Wait Zero." She said running up to him. "Here, for saving me back then." Yuki said taking the present out of her pocket. Zero turned to her with a pained expression. "Zero, what's wrong?" she asked. Yuki found herself, in mere seconds, up against the trunk of a tree with Zero at her neck. His tongue trailed up her neck and then, he penetrated her flesh with his vampire fangs. She couldn't believe what was happening. Zero, was a vampire. He stared with eyes with a red luster. He wiped his mouth of her blood and regained sense of humanity.

"Now you know," Zero said, "I am a vampire." Yuki prodded the bite marks with her fingers. "I'm also a hunter, because I was turned into a vampire, and now I hate the race. I've always been destined to be a vampire hunter, but that woman took all I had." He said. "Now I'm slowly dwindling to a level E. I've been holding back my urges for years."

"Zero. I'm so, so sorry." Yuki went over to him. "I didn't mean anything when I said I don't want to see another level E. I'd like to help you. Whoever that vampire was that changed you, I want to help you find her." Yuki offered.

"You can't do anything!" he yelled.

"I can give you my blood. As long as you have your sanity I can help you. I've always thought of you as a friend." She said. then, she picked up her gift, dusted the dirt off from the ground, and handed it to him. He untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a bracelet. It had a small charm on it. he slipped on the chain bracelet and without another word, he left.


	10. Vision

She came back to the dorm just as the clock struck midnight. Everyone had a fire going in the fireplace and people were drinking blood all around. "Yuki, are those Kiryu's bite marks?" Aidou asked her.

"You knew he was a vampire?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, everyone did." He laughed. "I'm surprised he showed his true colors now. I guess your blood put him over the top." Yuki came over and landed a punch right in Hanabusa's cheek. Everyone stopped and turned.

"That was for what you did." Yuki said. she could feel all eyes on here, and the others could smell the blood. Her bite wounds had opened up again on her hand. Yuki held her palm up to Aidou. "Finish what you started. I won't afford to waste it." she said. He took her hand and bit into the bite marks he's already made. "It's your fault." She mumbled. Yuki went up to her room feeling dizzy from all the blood she'd lost. Senri was at her room door. Her brother rolled up his jacket sleeve and held out his palm to her. She didn't hesitate to bite, her blood loss was getting the best of her and she felt as though she were going to faint at any moment. As she was drinking, a vision came to her.

'_There stood a tall man, he almost looked like Yuki, and sort of like her father Rido. He smiled and held out something to her. She saw an elaborate container holding something in it. It had silver on the top and bottom and looked like resin was holding something in the middle. 'Kuran, Kuran, Kuran. I'm coming for you' He said. 'Yuki, I am Kaname!' he finally said_._There was a fountain, of blood. There was a monster made of flesh. It terrified Yuki. Then, she saw her father, and he had impaled another pureblood. Next was a woman, she was stabbed straight through the head with his hand. (Yuki couldn't stand the sight of it) there was that same man again, yet younger. He was practically frozen in place and her father just walked right past him_ '

Yuki was brought back by Takuma's voice. "Yuki, Yuki wake up." Takuma said shaking her shoulders. Yuki opened her eyes slowly looking around. She first saw Takuma with a pained expression on his face. Everyone faced her around the bed. "You fainted after taking some of Senri's blood, are you alright?" Yuki couldn't tell them about the vision, they'd think she was crazy.

"I was dizzy. I had lost so much blood." She said. She looked past everyone to her dresser. She froze, a cold sweat formed as she looked at the object on her dresser. Yuki let out a scream that startled everyone.

"What's wrong?" Takuma asked startled.

"The-the dresser." Akatsuki went over and grabbed the silver object. He held it up to her. It was the exact same object in the vision. It was a rose incased in resin.

"Did someone give this to you?" Akatsuki asked. Yuki shook her head her eyes going wild with fear. She scooted back until she was against the frame of her bed.

"I told you something was wrong." Ruka said to Takuma.

"What?" Yuki asked Ruka.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Ruka said. Seiren came through and put a hand on Yuki's head. In moments Yuki was asleep.

"Ruka, enter Yuki's mind, see what she's so afraid of." She said. Ruka nodded and put both hands onto Yuki's head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she was in. While Yuki was asleep, the vision was replaying in her head, and Ruka saw the whole thing. Ruka released her spell and stepped back once she re-entered the real world.

"That flower was in a vision she had. A man gives it to her. The man looks just like her, and he repeated Kuran, Kuran, Kuran. Then at the last moment, he yelled, Kaname." Ruka said. It all made sense to nobody, but Senri understood it. Yuki slowly awoke again more scared than ever. So much blood and gore, she couldn't take it. Yuki felt clammy and she shivered. That rose was like a person, she didn't want to take her eyes off of it. The room cleared and everyone went to class as it was already night-time, she had been asleep for hours now. Yuki skipped class as she was too afraid to even leave her room.

The blood cravings hit her, but she refused to answer its call. Eating wasn't an option for her. Days passed and her mental state was getting worse. The blood cravings were eating away at her until sometimes she even tried drinking her own blood out of insanity, even though she knew it wouldn't work. She burned off the tablets even when she accepted them. Her room door opened and she screamed bloody murder. She saw the face of the man from her vision coming toward her.

"Calm down!" he yelled, but she wouldn't stop. The face that seemed caring, filled her with fear. She backed up all the way to the wall, barely able to stand, but at least the bed was between them, but she wouldn't stop screaming. Finally, she felt a sharp pain on her hand. Yuki closed her eyes tight and when she opened them, Akatsuki stood in front of her with an almost as terrified expression as her. "So now you're hallucinating." He said worried. "You need to eat and drink something. You also need blood." He said trying to offer her a glass of water. She turned it away like she usually did.

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty." She said forcing a smile. She really didn't look good. She had major lines under her eyes that just said that she wasn't getting any sleep. Yuki was starting to lose weight too.

"You know, Senri is worried, everyone is." He said. "Even Hanabusa says he's worried. Nobody wants to see you like this. We can all see through your fake smiles." Yuki climbed back into her bed and Akatsuki pulled back her sheets. Yuki crawled under and laid her head down. "Sleep, you need it." Yuki closed her eyes and fell into darkness. That vision was all she saw, his face, that monster, her father impaling those people. She woke up screaming again. Hanabusa came in, and Senri followed. Yuki couldn't find the strength to even sit up and just laid there while they got themselves situated.


	11. Watched

"Yuki, Akatsuki tells me that you were hallucinating. He said that you were so afraid that he had to burn you to get you to snap out of your hallucination." Hanabusa sounded really worried. "You've refused to eat or drink anything, even blood for three weeks."

"Are you sure you don't want any blood?" Senri asked. Yuki put on that same fake smile and shook her head.

"God damn it Yuki, why won't you eat, or drink anything?" Hanabusa yelled.

"I don't feel hungry or thirsty." She replied simply.

"It's eating away at you Yuki. If you don't do something about it you will die." Aidou said to her. He bit his palm taking blood in his mouth. He placed his hands on her shoulders and held her down. Then, he pressed his lips onto hers and force fed her his blood. She flailed her legs and pulled his hair trying to get him to stop. She had no choice but to swallow all of his blood. Yuki instantly felt stronger and now she was craving it. He pulled away and she wiped a stream of blood from her mouth. Senri came over now and kneeled in front of her bed.

"Drink." He said rolling up his short sleeve. His bicep was probably the second best part to drink from besides the neck. She shook her head, afraid to drink Senri's blood. After the last time she drank it she had that horrible vision, and she didn't want to have it again.

"Senri, no. I don't want to have another vision." She kindly rejected him. Yuki didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid of what her brother's blood might do to her. She threw off her sheets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She tried to get up, but right as she tried to put weight on her legs, they gave out. Aidou caught her by the arms and held her up. "No, it's alright, I can stand on my own." She said using the bed frame as support. She took a step and fell again.

"You're leg muscles have gone to sleep from lack of use. Also the muscle mass has diminished from lack of nutrients." Senri said. he picked her up bridal style and carried her down into the main foyer. He delicately set her on the couch. Yuki didn't try to smile this time, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. "We're going to have someone with you at all times to make sure you eat, sleep, and drink. Your mental state is getting dangerous." He said. Yuki looked at all the worried faces around her and sighed.

She didn't say a word and Senri took that as a yes. "I'll take the first shift." Takuma offered. Senri nodded and Takuma came and sat across from her. "First things first, we are going to have a nice cup of green tea." He went into the kitchen and came back minutes later with a jade tea set. He poured and handed her a cup. Yuki's hands were so shaky she could barely take a sip. Once she did, the tea wasn't very appetizing to her. Later on everything she ate and drank was rejected by her body and she threw it back up. It became the afternoon and that's when she knew she would have to be left alone. The other's couldn't miss their classes.

"What are you going to do about classes?" she asked Takuma.

"Senri took care of that." He said. Then the bell rang and everyone headed out.

"Stay here." Senri said and headed out the door. As he did open the door she didn't hear screaming or anything from the female students. He returned with Zero.

"Why do I have to do this, why can't one of your own do this." He complained.

"Because we have to go to classes." Senri blandly said and left. Zero stared at Yuki's skinny, sleep lost self and sighed. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing, what are you talking about? You don't even need to be here Zero, I'm perfectly fine." She tried to put on an act for him.

"Well if you're fine then get up and show me the door." Zero said. Yuki hesitated for a moment, but she pushed herself up from the couch. She took a few steps then had to let go of the couch. Right when she let go, she fell. Zero stood over her and scowled. "Have you been drinking blood?" he asked. Yuki shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She felt horrible, being so weak in front of Zero. "What about food?" he asked she shook her head again and Zero sighed. "Stay here, not like you can go anywhere." And he went into the kitchen. What was 30 minutes later he came back with a tray of hot soup, and a glass of red liquid. He helped her into a chair and set the tray in front of her.

"What's in the glass?" She asked.

"My blood." He said picking up a spoonful of soup. He quickly placed the spoon into her mouth and she was forced to gulp it down. She ate all of it and it was truly delicious. Zero was a good cook. "I knew you probably couldn't bite, so be lucky I'm generous." Yuki took a sip and smiled. She found Zero's blood quite delectable. Soon she actually felt full, her color was starting to come back. "If you don't walk, you'll probably never get your leg strength and muscle mass back." He said.

"I can't, I'm afraid to." She said. "If I go anywhere outside the dorm, he may find me. Kaname." Just saying his name sent shivers up her spine. He seemed so evil, scary, and he hid behind his vampire beauty. She was even more afraid of that monster, that fleshy growling monster with those red eyes. Zero stared at her with surprise, for one he wanted to take her blood, but he rejected his blood lust because he knew she needed blood more than he did. Also, he knew who Kaname was. Zero had heard that on the night Juri and Haruka Kuran were killed, their daughter was kidnapped by Haruka's brother, and Kaname had run away.


	12. He Appears

"I've got to go out on patrols, so I'm taking you with me." He bent down in front on her and she hopped onto his back. They headed out into the chilly night. The air did Yuki good, but she was wary of everything. Yuki scoped out every tree, rock, and the sky. Zero spotted some girls sneaking out of their dorms and set Yuki down to punish them.

"Zero, are you friends with that Night Class student?" they asked."She looks awful what's wrong with her?" they asked. Then someone broke through the two girls to get a look at Yuki. It was Sayori. She had overheard the conversation and had to see Yuki.

"Yuki!" she yelled running up to her. Once Sayori saw her friends face she gasped. "Yuki what happened? Have you eaten? Why are you sitting on the cold ground?" she bombarded her with questions.

"Sayori-kun I'm fine, I've been sort of sick. I can't really walk around right now, and Zero has to watch over me while everyone's in class." Yuki smiled, but it only made her look worse.

"Wakaba, and you others, back to your dorms, you're way past curfew, or do you want detention?" Zero ordered.

"Yuki get better." Sayori said before leaving. Yuki could see the worry in her friend's eyes and she knew that she was really distressed.

"Let's go." Zero said kneeling again. Yuki got back onto his back and they continued on. Suddenly Zero was flung off the balcony and into the forest below. Yuki however landed on her butt on the chilled stone.

"ZERO!" Yuki yelled and she looked around for the culprit. A black wolf appeared in front of her. It growled padding toward her. She reached her hand out and pet the wolf, but as soon as she did, it burst into a dark light. Yuki looked at what stood in front of her now and her body went cold.

"Hello Yuki." Kaname said in a kind voice. He bent down and reached a hand out to her. "Let me help you up." Yuki turned over and tried to crawl away. Her arms would move and she clawed at the ground, but her legs would respond to her. "You look horrible, are you ill?" he asked following her slow pace. She was tied for words, but she kept her eyes on his chocolate brown ones. "Why are you running?" he asked. She snapped out of his luring gaze and found her voice. She screamed. Yuki screamed so loud the whole campus could probably hear her.

"NOOO!" she screamed trying to swat him away. "GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" then she remembered, she had Artemis. Yuki reached for the rod and wiped it at him.

"Don't try and hurt me, I'm only trying to help you." The wind wiped up and a gust of wind and snow made her close her eyes. When she opened them, he was gone. She heard footsteps coming toward her and held Artemis, with what strength she had, at the ready. Takuma, Akatsuki, and Aidou all came. Takuma had his sword drawn, Akatsuki had flames around him, and Hanabusa was already using his ice abilities. Zero climbed up the rock with his Bloody Rose drawn.

"Again with the hallucinations." Hanabusa yelled. "What are you even doing out here anyway, unguarded." Hanabusa glared at Zero.

"Zero was thrown off, it wasn't a hallucination. He was really there. Zero had to make sure that there weren't any disturbances and so he took me with him. Then, he got thrown off the balcony and Kaname was there!" she yelled.

"Zero, did you give her any blood?" Hanabusa asked. Zero nodded.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone." Takuma said patting her head.

"Kiryu you can leave now, our classes are over." Akatsuki said still refusing to call him Zero. They exchanged glances and he left without another word.

"Takuma-senpai, can I have your palm?" Yuki asked. Takuma gave her his hand and she bit into it. Takuma was just glad she was actually craving blood.

"It looks like Zero really got her to drink again. I wonder if she's eating." Hanabusa whispered to Akatsuki. Out of all of them, Akatsuki got nominated to carry her back to the dorms, even though she practically weighed nothing. She had fallen asleep thanks to his warm aura emanating from his body.


	13. Better

Yuki had a new vision tonight. '_She was standing in here room. Nobody was there. The wind from outside blew open the window and snowflakes fluttered in, red snowflakes. In an instant the whole room was covered in blood. Normally it would've brought on a craving, but this blood smelled putrid. It smelled as though there was something rotting, and it made her weak. Even the air that was flowing in had the same putrid smell. Then, she saw all of her friends, their heads. They were all on spikes, staring straight at her. Even sweet Sayori. 'Stay away from Zero Kiryu. He will only bring harm.' A voice said. she felt a pounding in her head. She felt like she was going to burst open, and then, Yuki saw the rose. That beautiful rose encased in resin. The rose fell from her dresser, shaking. It transformed, into Kaname. The smile stayed on his lips, and then, he to morphed into that flesh beast. It roared like the screams of a million people.'_

Yuki sat up in her bed panting, sweating. Rima stared at her frightened. "Yuki are you okay?" She said. Yuki shook her head and swallowed hard. An image flashed and she saw the room, caked with blood. The smell filled her nostrils and she ran. She ran out of the room and straight to the bathroom. Yuki threw up and tried to get that putrid smell out of her nostrils. Then, she realized, she could move her legs. Once she distracted herself from the smell she couldn't smell it anymore. Yuki got up and moved around a little. She looked in the mirror. Her color had come back and her face had filled out. She looked almost normal, what had they done to her while she was sleeping. Rima entered the bathroom with a towel and Yuki's uniform. "Here, you should take a bath. It will calm your senses. I stole this from Hanabusa." she tossed her a bottle. It was bubble bath, rose scented. Rima started the bath and then left her. "Just think about the scents, it will help." She said and left.

As the hot water touched her skin it soothed her body and she relaxed. The strong rose scents filled her nostrils and she felt as though she wasn't even there, she felt alone and unafraid.

She drained the tub and wrapped herself in a towel after a 30 minute bath. She put on her white Night Class uniform and exited with a true smile on her face. She walked down the stairs and opened the doors into the sunlight. She wanted to see Sayori and tell her that she would be okay. She stopped in her tracks. "Show yourselves." She said and three well dressed men came from behind the trees. "Who are you and why are you trespassing on school grounds?" Yuki asked taking out Artemis.

"We are messengers." One said. "It turns out that your father, Rido Kuran, has committed a crime. He has participated in the death of one of our own purebloods, Shizuka Hio. He is now a wanted criminal and we've been ordered to take you and Senri Shiki into custody as you are his daughter and son." He said. the other two stood ready to attack.

"I just got well, I-I'm not leaving. Why did father do this?" Yuki said confused. One reached for her arm, but she hit him with Artemis and he stumbled back.

"Get it together man. Just grab her." The other one said. he tried to make a grab for her, but he went flying. Senri stood a few feet away with his blood whip.

"There's the other one, get them you fools." The leader said.

"Yuki, run. Get some help." He said.

"Senri I can't just leave you!" Yuki said. Senri let his guard down. One of them grabbed his arms and chained them behind his back.

"Don't even try to use that blood whip, those chains won't allow it." he laughed. Yuki backed away from the now predatory men. She didn't want to leave her brother, they could take him away. There was a throbbing sensation in her head. It grew larger until the pain was excruciating. Yuki dropped to her knees, dropping Artemis in the process and the leader grabbed it. It initiatively shocked him and he dropped it. Yuki let out a pained cry, and suddenly, they all turned to dust. She screamed again and the chains that were holding Senri shattered into pieces. Finally one more cry and a tree nearby was cleanly cut off its trunk.


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys, so on this story, my first one ever, I wrote all of it at one time and stopped to upload it. Now…I have writers block the enemy to all authors! So if you want to, you can send me any ideas you have, all are welcome! Thanks! :D Sorry this isn't a real update, but I just can't think straight on this story, I mean ideas for other stories are just flooding my head right now and I can't focus on this one story I'm so sorry!


End file.
